


You’re Not Allowed to Leave

by ZoeAyitian



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeAyitian/pseuds/ZoeAyitian
Summary: an extension of the part when Jasper takes Charlotte out of the ManCave.
Relationships: Henry Hart/Charlotte Page
Kudos: 46





	You’re Not Allowed to Leave

" _I'm not leaving you!" Charlotte exclaimed._

 _She wouldn't. She_ couldn't. _She wasn't going to allow him to be a damn martyr._ _If she could just figure out how to stop everything_ —

" _Jasper get her out of there!" Henry strained as he tried to manipulate the blimp's direction._ _Sometimes Charlotte was too hard-headed for her own good. He knew she wouldn't leave. He_ knew _that she wouldn't stop trying until she found a way. But there isn't another way, this can't be fixed. And he couldn't let her go down with him._

 _"But Henry_ — _" Jasper started. This isn't how it was supposed to go. This wasn't the plan._

_"Now!" Henry interrupted._

_Another explosion rumbled throughout the ManCave. Jasper then quickly lifted Charlotte over his shoulder, despite her protests. He ran them to the elevator as the floor collapsed beneath them._

" _Henry!"_

* * *

The elevator doors opened and Jasper ran out still holding Charlotte.

"That was crazy! The ManCave's gone! This is not a drill people; the ManCave is _gone_!" Jasper yelled running around the shop with the brown-skin girl still slung over his shoulder.

"Jasper, put me down," Charlotte wiggled vigorously.

"Oh my gosh! That just happened." Jasper said, completely oblivious to Charlotte's struggles.

"Jasper!"

The curly headed boy stopped in his tracks, his chest heaving. He slowly regained his breath while letting down Charlotte.

"Henry! Oh Gosh— I have to go back, I have to see if he's okay," Charlotte started for the elevator.

"No, Charlotte," Jasper grabbed Charlotte and blocked her way, "It's not safe."

"I don't care. Henry needs help. He could be hurt or—" Her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Hey," Jasper gathered her into his arms, she tensed up but soon relaxed, "It's Henry. If anyone is alive, it's him."

"But you don't know that." Charlotte leaned into her friend's touch.

"I—" Jasper started.

"Hey, what's going on?" someone said as they walked into Junk N' Stuff.

"Not now, Henry," Jasper chided.

After a moment both Jasper and Charlotte stiffened. Jasper turned his head to see Henry still clad in his suit. Not a single scratch covered his body.

"Dude!" Jasper immediately pushed Charlotte away from him, earning a small _oof_ from the girl, and ran over to his best friend. The boy tackled Henry in a hug, jumping up and down and twirling like a happy little six year old. "You had me worried there for a second, man."

Henry returned the embrace happily and chuckled. "Did you really think you could get rid of me that easily?"

Charlotte slowly walked behind the bromance action, waiting for the excitement to die down a bit.

When Henry broke the hug, he turned around to face Charlotte. Before he even got a word out, a quick hand swiftly palmed the front of his head.

"Hey, Charlotte!" Henry rubbed his forehead, staring at Charlotte with shock and confusion. "That hurt."

"Are you an idiot? No, don't answer that because the only logical answer is ' _Yes Charlotte, I am an idiot. A big, fat, dumb idiot who is idiotically idiotic._ '" Charlotte yelled.

"Char, I'm fi—"

"Shut up! What you did was stupid. You could've gotten hurt or worse!" Her voice cracked at the end of her sentence.

Henry stared at his usually composed friend and softened his eyes. They stayed that way for a while. They hadn't even noticed how Jasper quietly crept out the door and out of the shop.

"You can't just do that. You can't just go on a suicide mission and expect me to be okay with that. You didn't know if you were even gonna come back. _I_ didn't know." Charlotte's voice escalated with every word. "You can't just force me to leave when this stuff gets tough. I want to be right there with you and I'm gonna be there whether you like it or not."

Henry opened his mouth to interrupt but quickly closed it, choosing not to.

"You're not allowed to do that, alright? You're not allowed to leave." she concluded with a breath.

Henry took a moment to absorb the words that were basically thrown at him. He didn't say a word as he walked over to Charlotte and kissed her.

Charlotte swore she stopped breathing. Her eyes were wide as her longtime best friend placed his lips on hers. But as the kiss went on, their breaths mingled and she soon melted against him, sliding her hands to meet around his neck. She pressed more firmly against his lips to show him that she was reciprocating. Henry's hand wrapped around her waist and settled on her hips.

The two broke for air. They rested their heads against each other as they tried to regain their breaths.

Charlotte kept her head down between the two, embarrassed from her outburst. Henry grabbed her chin and lifted her face so he could see her. Her gaze remained towards the ground.

"Hey, look at me," her eyes moved to meet his, "I'm never gonna leave. You're stuck with me."

Charlotte let out a small chuckle and moved to kiss him once more until—

"Oh my gosh, _finally_ ," Jasper peeked through the door and ran over to his two best friends, "I have been waiting for this moment since _forever_. Wait, stay here. Let me go get my camera!"

Jasper sped out of the store and started for his house. Charlotte grimaced while Henry laughed as they watched him go. She smiled inside, despite her outward face. Although, the girl still wondered—

"How are you even here?" she asked, "That crash should have killed you."

Henry just grinned and walked behind Charlotte to grab a crowbar. He promptly handed it to her and continued to smile widely.

She took the bar carefully, an eyebrow raised at the smile on his face. "Did you hit your head or some—"

"Hit me."

"What?" she questioned with confusion.

"Hit me." he repeated.

"Henry, I'm not going to hit you."

"Come on, just do it."

Charlotte braced herself for the pain that she may have to quell after this interaction. She lifted up the bar and brought it down hard to hit the boy in front of her only to have it bounce back and over her head.

Her eyes grew as wide as saucers. She poked at the strong, green field that surrounded Henry. Charlotte quickly began piecing together how Henry made it there safely.

"The Omega device." she concluded. "The energy that was released from the tubes must have absorbed into your body and altered your DNA giving you a—"

"I have a force field!" Henry beamed as the field disappeared.

"More like a molecular shield but, sure. Force field works too." she smiled back.

"Hey guys," Jasper peaked his head through the shop doors once again, "I'm out of film. Stay _right there_ while I go get some from my grandma."

With that, their friend hurried down the street to his destination. The couple even heard a loud and long "granny" as it became more and more distant.

"Wanna go before he comes back?" Henry asked.

"You read my mind, Hart."


End file.
